The Next Villain
by Arsene Lupin IV
Summary: Slight AU based off the first movie. Norman Osborn finds an odd and sick, boy in an ally way and takes him in to help him out. Rated M for swearing and possible lemons. OCxNorman Osborn/Green Goblin.
1. How it all started

AN: Okay, I started another story because I was a little bored while writing my Lupin one ha-ha. Well, that and I LOVE Willem Dafoe, so I **had** to make a Spider man story.

Warning: This is rated M for my OCs cussing in this chapter and later chapters and I MIGHT, though I doubt it, put a lemon or two later on. Oh, yeah, and there's yaoi.

Disclaimer: This goes for every chapter I write of this story. I do not own Spider-man or any of its characters. They belong to Stan Lee… though I WISH I could own Willem Dafoe. Oh well.

The Next Villain

Chapter one:

"Hello?" A man called out, tapping the young boy on the shoulder from where he sat in the ally way. "Are you alright?" The man asked, though worry wasn't in his tone.

The young boy groaned, his eyes fluttering open. "What?" His voice was hoarse as if he had been screaming or hadn't used it in a long while. "W-where am I?"

"New York, in an ally way…" The man said, kneeling before the boy.

"You okay… what's you're name, boy?"

"I'm…" The boy started, stopping to think with a look of confusion plastered onto his face. "I… I don't know.

Flash Back:

A white hot searing pain shot through the young boys' body as the cool white liquid that filled the syringe was slowly injected into his arm. Screams of agony filled the quiet room along with clanking metal from the boy pulling at his restraints that held him down to the cool metal table.

What felt like years of unimaginable pain and torture was, in actual, mere seconds. The injection finished, along with the pain, allowing the boy to writhe around in the aftermath of what he had just felt. Every movement brought a sense that he was lit aflame, his breathing bringing a sense of being stabbed to his lungs. After a minute or so, the pain slowly began to ebb away, though the boys' chest rose and fell frantically to match his breathing.

A small chuckle could be heard, making the boys head snap in that direction, having his full attention.

"Good, good…" A man started, the sounds of pages flipping and a pen scribbling something down was soon followed. "This one didn't die."

A wave of panic hit the boy full on, the restraints stopping him from ripping off his blindfold; something dearly wished he could do. They added to the unknown of the situation, only making his fear increase. The only he could do was talk, though he preferred screaming.

"Where am I?!" The boy yelled hoarsely, his throat aching from his previous screaming. "What did you do to me! Who are you!?" He yelled, lolling his head from side to side, hoping to move his blindfold even if just a little bit to catch a glimpse of the man. No such luck.

The man chuckled to the boys' right. "Well, I won't tell you where you are… as for what we did…" The man trailed off, the boy swearing he could feel the triumph radiating off of him. "We injected you—

"No shit." The boy interrupted with a low growl.

"As, I was saying…" The man coughed, obviously ticked that he had been interrupted, "We injected you with a special serum that that will possibly make you much faster, stronger, and smarter than any human every thought they could be!" The man exclaimed, making it clear that he was in fact proud of himself.

'Proud that he kidnapped and experimented on a human…' The boys' mind growled.

"Your senses should be greater than any animals and your reflexes should be phenomenal within the next two days… or…" He trailed off with a small cough.

"Or what?!" The boy demanded, worry hinting in his voice.

"Or… it will cause severe pain before killing you… much worse than what you felt while injecting it."

"What!? The boy screamed, thrashing around, his voice dripping with anger. His movement ceased when a swift backhand hit him across the face.

"Now, now… you should rest, I don't want you to over exert yourself right after the injection. "Time to go sleepy bye." The man cooed, beginning to hold a mask to the boys' face, though he swiftly turned his head to the side.

"No!" The boy cried, but a firm grip on his chin moved his head back and place and held it there while the mask was placed over his nose and mouth. "You fucking… prick…" The boy trailed off as the gasses that were slowly being pumped into his system put him into a deep sleep.

One week later:

"I-I don't understand…" A woman said flipping through the sleeping boys' charts. "There's no difference in his intelligence, strength… nothing." She concluded looking up towards the man who had experimented on the boy. "Other than the malnutrition… it's as if he's exactly the same as when we first picked him up off the street."

"I see…" The man sighed in disappointment, he wanted his serum to work this time, but it seemed he had struck out once again. "Well it seems that the boy is useless to us… erase his memory and make sure it's as if he never existed, remove any knowledge and records of him… then… I want you to dump Anton off somewhere in New York."

End Flashback

Anton rubbed his head as he looked up at the man who had woken him up n the ally way. "I don't know my name…"

The man, Norman Osborn, looked slightly worried now and offered his hand to Anton, who took unsteadily, helping the boy to his feet. "I was on my way back from a meeting… why don't I help you to a hospital, we can walk there and maybe that will help you jog your memory." Norman offered, not knowing just why he was feeling so… **nice**. There was just something about the boy that seemed different, but not in a bad way.

"Yeah, that—"Before the boy could finish, he passed out, falling only to be caught by Norman, who cursed aloud.

"Crap he's in bad shape…" Norman pointed out, slinging one of Anton's arms around his shoulder as he hauled him up, starting to walk towards his home. It was only a few minutes away, so Norman didn't really mind, he'd rather have the boy there than at a hospital now, knowing that he could get the best of doctors.

Later:

Norman sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. A doctor had come by and looked at him, telling him that the boy had amnesia, not that Norman couldn't figure that one out, and severe malnutrition. 'No wonder the boy was so light…' He thought with yet another sigh as he looked over at the bed from where he sat across the room in a chair.

The doctor also said that there was something different about the boy, though he couldn't figure it out quite yet, though he would get back to Norman **if **he figured it out, though the doctor said it wasn't very likely.

Norman had managed to get the boy up once a few hours ago and made him eat a little bit of broth and some crackers, nothing too big just in case if he couldn't hold it down, but other than that it's been nothing but sleep for Anton.

Another thing that striked him as odd was that he had managed to get a hold of a buddy of his and give him finger prints of Anton… but nothing came up. They checked every type of records too. From crime wise to medical wise and nothing came up. It was as if the boy never existed. Norman offered to take care of him until anything could be found out, and his friend said that was fine, because they didn't even know who the boy was, Norman's friend couldn't really say no.

As worried as he was, for some reason, this piqued Norman's interest. He had sensed something different about the boy, as well as the doctor, and found out that it was as if the boy was never born! He knew that something other than malnutrition had happened, and the Green Goblin within him agreed to keep him around to see who he was and what he is capable of. Hell, he thought, the boy may turn out to have powers like that spider freak. Though, he doubted that.

Just as Norman was about to get up, ready to tuck himself away into his own bed, Anton stirred, letting out a small groan. "You awake?" Norman asked, standing and walking over towards the bed.

Anton sat up slowly, rubbing his head. "I think… I think my name is Anton." Anton slowly looked away from the wall he was staring at after saying that to meet Norman's gaze.

To Be Continued……

AN: SO tell me what you think! I need reviews that criticize my stories, so PLEASE review! Please? . 


	2. Becoming a fan

An: Well, here it is another chapter for you guys. You know, I enjoy writin' this, but I get very sad when I see the hits go up… and the reviews stay at zero.

Oh, yeah, and I know the title sucks. I couldn't think of anything else.

Warning: Still rated M fer cussing… blah blah fricken blah. Oh yes, and there will be yaoi, bwahaha.

Disclaimer: Ugh, I have to put this in here… I mention the movie called The Boondock Saints, AKA best movie ever, and I do not own it.

The Next Villain

Chapter Two

Norman blinked at the sudden statement before cracking a small smile. "Anton, huh?" He said, his hand now clasped onto the boys' shoulder. "Well Anton, that's the first step to recovery." Laughing Norman crossed his arm over his chest "Hungry?"

"No… I'm fine…" Anton replied, rubbing his head once more. "Oh, um, what's you're name?" Anton asked with respect in his tone of voice.

"Ah, yes, how rude of me, "Norman started, his arms falling to his sides. "My name is Norman Osborn, I'd say you should know about my company, but you have a little predicament with your memory right now." He chuckled.

Anton took this in, looking around the room for the first time, surveying all the expensive items that was scattered here and there. Anton took his time looking at a few of the painting on the walls, as well as a few masks that Anton guessed were from Africa.

"I-I'm sorry sir…" Anton started while clutching onto the black silk pajama top he was in. He suddenly realized that he wasn't in his own clothing, but in Norman's, because one: Anton faintly remembered being in jeans and a tank top when waking up, and two: they were way too big for him because Anton was smaller in size compared to Norman.

Anton blushed at the thought of Norman changing his clothes while he was sleeping; though for some reason he was comfortable with it at the same time.

A small chuckle came from Norman when he saw the boy blush. "If you're wondering… yes, I did changer your clothes." He said, as if reading Anton's mind. "After the doctor left I decided to get you into something a little more comfortable… but, that's besides the point… why are you sorry Anton?"

"Well, I must be a burden and all…" Anton sighed, looking down at his lap, which was covered by the black silken sheets. He felt a little uncomfortable as well as shy at the moment, not wanting to meet the other mans gaze in fear that he would agree with what he was saying and kick him out. "Because… well… you took me in without knowing who I am, fed me and lent me your clothes… and I have nothing to give to you in return..."

"Oh, no, no Anton…" Norman smiled, "It's no problem, you needed the help and I can provide it for you… makes me feel more like a father anyway." His laugh echoed in the silent room, making Anton feel a little better to know that Norman wasn't burdened in anyway. "I don't think I was really ever this nice to my son." He sighed suddenly, his mood changing.

"Oh, you have a son?" Anton asked, looking up at Norman. "Is he here?"

"No, he graduated from high school and is living with a friend of his." Norman paused, a small smirk spreading across his face. "Why? Are you sick of my company?"

"No!" Anton exclaimed almost immediately, grabbing onto Normans sleeve. "I just thought meeting him would be… nice… if he's anything like you, sir."

Norman had to laugh, not minding the hold on his sleeve, "Oh no, Harry takes after his mother without a doubt…" He sighed, pausing, as if he were remembering a few things. "But he's a good kid, Harry…" Smiling again, he looked down at his sleeve then beck at Anton, raising an eyebrow.

"O-oh, sorry sir." Anton muttered, letting go of his sleeve, his cheeks reddening once more.

"It's no problem, Anton, and you can call me Norman, sir is much too formal."

'There you go again… going all soft and mushy… you have to be strong Norman!' The Goblin yelled in his mind, anger dripping off of every word. 'This boy doesn't seem so special anymore… he just seems like a shy little rat…get rid of him!'

Norman ignored the voice as best he could, having missed what Anton had said. "So, Anton, do you know how old you are?"

"Um… well… I'm not too sure…" Anton said after a moment of thinking. "How old do I look?"

"Oh, probably eighteen… no older than twenty three." Norman replied with a small smiled, "You're a youngin' compared to me." He laughed, taking a seat on the bed next to Anton's lap.

"Why, how old are you?"

"Let's just say I'm in my late forties…" Norman replied, looking off to the side.

"Oh, please, that's not old." Anton answered with a small smile.

"Well, I have to go, people to see, things to do." Norman said with a clap of his hands before getting up and heading towards the door. He stopped at the desk in the room and grabbed a remote before walking back towards Anton and handed it to him. "Just in case if you get bored, you can watch some TV." And with that, Norman left.

A few hours later:

Anton had just finished a movie, The Boondocks Saints, and found he really liked the character Paul Smecker.

He was now flipping through the channels when something caught his eye. It was the news and apparently, they were filming a fight going on between two people. They were both dressed up in costumes of some sort, one being called Spiderman and the other the Green Goblin.

It seemed like the fight had been going on for sometime, Spiderman was injured with cuts along his arms and torso, and the Green Goblin's armor was beat up and scratched. Anton couldn't help notice but the horrible damage to his armor on his left arm. Anton wouldn't be surprised if he was bleeding badly underneath the armor.

A few minutes later, the Green Goblin retreated, taking a few steps back while telling Spiderman how much he would regret this. Holding onto his injured arm, he hopped onto his glider as it flew past him, making his escape from the hero, leaving Spiderman to check and see if there were any hurt civilians.

Anton sighed and turned off the TV. It was strange, during that entire fight; he wanted the Green Goblin to win, even though he knew he should have been rooting for Spiderman. Anton **liked** the Green Goblin from what he saw, leaving a twinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm rooting for the bad guy." Anton sighed aloud, knowing he was alone. "Well, he must have reasons for wanting to do what he does… after all you wouldn't do **that** for nothing!" Anton told himself with a nod, going silent for a moment to think, his lips curving into a small smile. "I wonder what he looks like under his armor… I bet he's cute."

"Like the Green Goblin, huh?" A voice asked in a somewhat proud tone.

Anton quickly looked to the door seeing Norman standing there, looking rather tired, though a smug smile rested on his lips.

"Yeah." Anton replied as a matter of factly before a guilty look overtook his features. "I mean, no!" He exclaimed, as if trying to take it back, his face a beet red.

"Nah, I think he's pretty cool… but I'm not too sure about the cute part." Norman chuckled, sitting down in a chair. Anton completely missed the hurt look on Normans face when trying to move his left arm. "You know, I heard that he's doing bad things because people betrayed him and got away with it… and Spiderman protects those people." He said, leaving out the part were the Green Goblin got to them and killed them.

"If someone hurt or betrayed me and got away with it…" Anton started, looking down. "I would become a villain too." He finished, his gaze slowly meeting Norman's again.

"Yeah, so would I." Norman smirked.

To be continued…

AN: Okay, please hit the review button and leave me a little comment thing… I need to know if this story is good or not! D: cry, cry


	3. An Invite To Dinner

An: OH MAI GAWD! I got a review! -Dances around happily- They wanted Harry in this story, so okay! I'm adding Harry into this chapter and probably the next! See, I'm nice to the people who review my story D: 

The Next Villain

Chapter Three

A few days past since Anton's and Norman's little Green Goblin conversation and Anton found himself walking around the top floor of the mansion. He wanted to get to know the house a little better, well, actually, he was in search of the kitchen to sneak a snack, but he decided to try to memorize the house while finding it.

Anton's appetite as well as his strength had grown over the past few days because he had been eating more, so his malnutrition was starting to become a thing of the past, though he still needed to gain a few pounds to really become fully healthy.

Norman had him walk a few days prior, but sent Anton back into the bed when he saw how shaky his legs were. Of course, Anton got right back up as soon as he left for work and had gotten walking down within a short time. Anton figured he was just a little shaky from not using his legs, though he felt happy to know that Norman was worried about his condition.

As Anton descended down the, he heard a voice calling out to someone from one of the other rooms, though he couldn't make out what they were saying. Anton was nearly at the end of the stairs when Harry walked in.

"Are you home?" He called before seeing the other boy, stopping short to stare. 'Who the hell is this?' He thought, his brow furrowing in confusion. 'And why is he in Dad's pajamas?'

"Oh, um, Hello...Norman is at work right now if that's who you're looking for." Anton smiled, placing a hand on the railing of the stairs, having stopped walking as well.

"Who are you?" Harry asked bluntly. 'He even calls Dad by his first name!' A frown curled on Harry's lips as he looked Anton up and down, making the other boy rather uncomfortable.

"My name is Anton…"

"Okay, but what are you doing here?" Harry asked instantly in a rather hostile tone.

"Well… Norman kind of found me in an ally way, and apparently I was sick so he took care of me." Anton replied, his grip tightening on the railing.

Harry was taken aback by that. 'My father, taking care of a stranger he found on the street… that doesn't sound like him at all.' "Don't you have any family to go to instead?"

Harry didn't like the idea of his father taking care of this boy. He couldn't remember the last time his father would be so kind of enough to do that for him, or even the last time he had gotten praise from him. A spark of jealousy hit Harry; **he** wanted that attention, **he** deserved it. Norman was **his** father!

"I… I don't know." Anton replied after a moment of thinking, a frustrated look on his face. He hated that he couldn't remember anything, and Harry's foul attitude didn't help that at all.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Harry scoffed, "You stupid or something?" he blurted out.

Anton's eyes narrowed slightly, "No." He muttered, "I just can't remember anything about me except for my name… just because I have amnesia doesn't mean I'm stupid." That snide remark only made Anton hate Harry a little more.

"Don't treat a guest like that, Harry." Norman said as he walked in, earning the looks from the other two boys in the room. "Did you need something?" Norman asked, looking towards Harry with a frown after nodding hello to Anton.

Anton's stern look soon turned into a smile while Harry's frown didn't change. 'Why doesn't he smile at me?' Harry's mind growled like a jealous schoolgirl, hungry for attention.

"Yes actually." Harry started, cracking a smile. "I wanted to invite you to dinner since thanksgiving is in a few days and I wanted you to meet my girlfriend, since you've been asking about her and all."

"Oh, that's great; I finally get to meet that mystery girl!" Norman smiled, though Harry knew it wasn't for him. It was about meeting MJ, he never got a smile from his Father, it was always from someone or something else.

Anton just stood there watching the two as they talked. He was completely lost when it came to the 'mystery girl' so he decided to say nothing until spoken to.

"Yes, Peter and his aunt will be there as well." Harry smiled.

Once again, Anton was lost. He hadn't a clue as to who these people were.

"Oh good, I was meaning to talk to Peter anyway… such a talented young boy." Norman cooed. "You should try to be more like him.

Anton could see the hurt in Harry's eyes when Norman said that; Norman hadn't.

"Yeah…" Harry said dejectedly, "But you'll be there right?"

"Sure, it's at your new apartment, right?" Norman asked, still smiling happily.

"Yes."

"I'll be there, but tell them I'm going to bring a friend along with me." Norman's gaze fell upon Anton, who returned the look. "That is, if you don't mind being my date for that day."

Anton felt his face heat up, averting his eyes away from Norman's immediately. "D-date?" Out of the corner of his eye, Anton could see the shocked expression Harry made, though he quickly recovered.

Norman laughed, "I was just kidding, but would you like to join me to the dinner?"

Anton merely nodded, his gaze still on the floor from embarrassment, missing the quick glare Harry gave him.

"Well, if that's all Harry, then you can go." Norman said, his smile fading as he looked back at his son, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

"Right…" Harry said absently. "I'll call you later about the time." He muttered before walking towards the front door.

Anton's gaze lifted as he watched Harry leave, seeing the hurt expression on the other boys' face when Harry looked over his shoulder towards his father before leaving.

"Who was that? He asked, looking towards Norman.

"My son."

"Really?" Anton asked with a slightly shocked expression. "He's nothing like you, he's…"

"He's what?" Norman asked, curious as to what Anton was going to say. He found the boy cute in a way. Loving how he could fluster the boy so easily, make him uncomfortable.

"He's, well, not like you." The younger boy started. "He's not very nice."

"I'm nice?" Norman's brow furrowed.

"Yes."

The older man laughed, leaving a slightly confused Anton at the stairs.

AN: Sorry, this kinda sucked and was short. The creative juices in my noodle must have died or something. Oh well. Next chapter will be much better, trust me! I'll try to post it tomorrow


	4. First Kiss

An: Yay more hits. Still only two reviews, but hey, at least I got something right? Oh, yeah, and this chapter is going to revolve around Norman in the beginning instead of Anton just because I can and I needed a change.

Edit: Whoops. Still had that warning in there. had to take that out, haha.

The Next Villain

Chapter Four

Norman smiled as he pushed open the door that led into the room where Anton was staying at. It was a day before Thanksgiving and he decided to buy Anton a suit for the occasion.

He heard the shower cut off, 'Ah, so that's where he is.' "Anton, I have a suit for you, I'll leave it on the bed." Norman called out.

"Oh, you didn't have to." Anton called back from behind the door, the squeaking of metal could be heard, and Norman guessed it was because he had grabbed a towel off the rack.

Anton opened the door to the bathroom, confirming that guess. All he was wearing as a fluffy white towel around his waist, his skin glistening from the thin layer of water that remained on his skin.

If Norman hadn't ever really looked at the boy, he did now.

Anton's jet black hair fell down to the nape of his neck, clinging to his wetted sun kissed skin. His eyes were of an almond shape, but instead of most Native American's eyes, Anton's eyes were a piercing emerald green, making Norman wonder what else was in the boy's heritage. ((OOC: I finally figured out what I wanted him to look like! XD))

Norman noticed Anton look away with a small blush filling his tanned cheeks. "Well, thank you very much Norman, I'll try it on now."

Norman nodded with a small smile before walking towards the door. 'Well that was interesting…' He mused, thinking of the boys' blush.

Anton sighed when Norman left, throwing his towel aside. "Well, time to try it on."

Norman paused, turning around. "Oh yes," Norman started, opening the door. "Dinner will—"He stopped short when seeing a very naked Anton standing there, a beet red blush filling his face. Norman turned around, coughing slightly. "Uhm… dinner is almost ready… so come down when you're finished dressing…" He muttered, closing the door behind himself slowly without even so much as a sorry for suddenly walking in.

Anton stood there, frozen in place. He hadn't expected for Norman to walk in suddenly, if he had known, he would have put one some boxers or his pants on much more quickly.

He began to pull on the suit without a thought, his body reacting on it own. He buttoned up his white dress shirt before grabbing the tie that Norman provided for him, his mind starting to work again as he stared at it in confusion. He couldn't remember how to put it on, so he tossed it aside, grabbing and putting on the black jacket again.

Everything other than the white dress shirt, everything Anton was wearing was black; though Norman had picked it out so of course the suit was black, making his emerald colored eye really pop out.

Sighing, Anton pushed the door open to his room, not bothering to close it when he walked away. It wasn't like he had anything to hide anyway.

After creeping down the stairs quietly, Anton made his way towards the dining room, pushing open the door and taking a peek inside.

The food hadn't been placed on the table yet though it was already set for two.

Norman was on his phone from where he sat at the head of the table, talking about away about a project when Anton decided to step inside, taking a seat next to Norman.

"Sounds good, well, I have to go." Norman said in a rather monotone voice before hanging up. "Ah, good to see that the suit fits… though the sleeves do look a tad bit long…"

Anton nodded with a small 'yeah' in reply; briefly forgetting about Norman walking in on him.

The butlers entered the room, placing their foods in front of them. They both ate in silence, Anton not touching the red wine that had been placed in front of him. It smelled rather strong and he wasn't too sure about the taste.

Norman looked over at Anton, watching him eat for a few seconds. He looked rather down in his opinion, though he decided not to ask.

Finishing his meal, Norman tossed his napkin onto his plate and stood. "Well, I have to get back to work." With that, he left Anton to his meal.

Anton nodded, watching the older man walk away. After Anton had finished his own meal, he looked over at the wine. "Well…" He started, taking the glass and putting it to his lips, downing it. He coughed from the strong and bitter taste from the drink, obviously he hadn't had anything with liquor in it before or it had been a long time. Despite that, it gave him a small rush, making Anton want to drink more….

When Norman came back home, he noticed that his liquor cabinet had been opened and a bottle of Bourbon was missing. He knew that the butlers wouldn't touch it and Harry was here so…

"Anton?" Norman called out as he walked upstairs, hearing a laugh come from his bedroom. "Anton?" His voice was much quieter as he entered the boys' room, seeing that the Bourbon bottle was half empty.

"Hiya Norman!" Anton smiled, walking over to Norman. If he could even call it walking with how wobbly Anton was. "Welcome home!"

Norman could smell the strong stench of alcohol in Anton's breath. "Anton, how many glasses of that did you have?" Norman asked, forgetting how much was in that bottle to begin with.

"I had… uh…'dis many, four." Anton replied, his words slurred, holding up seven fingers.

"Alright drunkard, lets get you some water and into bed…" Norman sighed, irritation hinting in his tone.

Anton ignored him, stepping in front of Norman, on his toes, to the point where their noses almost touched. "Didja know…" he started, placing both of his hands on either side of Norman's face. "You have really pretty blue eyes…" Anton finished before giving Norman a hard yet loving kiss.

AN: Yeah. This chapter is shorter than usual because 1: I have writers block. 2: I've been sick… and three: No, wait, I already mentioned the writers block.

But, hey, I fit my little kiss in there! God you don't even know how badly I want to get to the smutty chapter, hehe…

Oh, yes, and thank you SO much DerekShepherd for your support! ;; I don't think I would've continued this story is it wasn't for you! Though I don't see why you like it XDD My writing isn't that good.

Oh well, the next chapter is the thanksgiving one Time to get more items for my Gaia account!


	5. A Regretful Night

An: Alright then. My fifth chapter, I've never gotten this far in a story before. I'm proud.

Warning: There is a somewhat sexual theme as soon as you begin to read this chapter… so yeah.

The Next Villain

Chapter Five

Norman just stood there, frozen as Anton kissed him. A blush creped over his face when he found that he was actually enjoying the kiss, despite the fact that his mind was yelling for him to push the other boy away.

He felt himself being pushed onto the bed, though his mind didn't register that completely; he was still in shock.

Anton began to trail kisses along Norman's jaw line, carefully nipping and kissing down his jugular as he began to open his jacket and unbutton his undershirt.

Norman writhed under Anton as the younger boy lightly bit the nape of his neck and pulled off his tie, throwing it off to the side. He felt his shirt being ripped open by an impatient Anton, leaving his chest exposed. After another small bite to the nape of Norman's neck, a spot that Anton would remember, Anton began to trail more kisses down to the hem of Norman's pants.

Norman's mind clicked back on when he felt a pair of hands fumble with his belt. "Anton, stop!" He nearly growled, sitting up to push Anton off of him. Norman's face was flushed and his breathing was irregular; he had enjoyed what Anton had been doing, but didn't want to admit that to himself.

"Why?" Anton asked, looking back up into Norman's eyes, placing his hands on his thighs.

"Because it's not right!" Norman yelled, stammering slightly.

"Why not!" Anton yelled back, hitting Norman on the chest lightly, his hands curling up into fists. "I love you!" He proclaimed, his head falling onto Norman's chest as he began to cry.

Norman paused, going still once more. He hadn't meant to yell at the boy, or make him cry; but Anton's love was what really got to him. He didn't think that another girl would love him after his wife had left, let alone another **male**. 'It must be the alcohol.' Norman thought with a small nod.

'The boy's just drunk' The Goblin growled throughout Norman's mind. 'Just put him to bed and he'll forget.'

Norman nodded again. "Okay Anton… you need to go to bed now." He said as he started to get up.

Anton let Norman pick him up and place him in bed, enjoying the feeling of being held by him; tears still streaming down his face. He hid his face under the covers when Norman pulled them up to his chin, saying a silent good night before rolling over and starting to fall asleep.

Norman sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stood up to leave. "Tomorrows going to be a long day…" he muttered under his breathe.

--

Anton sighed as he sat in his room watching the news. Apparently there was a burning building and Anton had just watch Spiderman save a baby and just jumped back in to get the last person inside. Sighing again, he turned off the TV with a click of his remote.

"I was an idiot…" Anton sighed. Not only did his head hurt like hell, he remembered everything last night though he knew he should have forgotten. "I can't believe I admitted it…" Groaning Anton fell forward in frustration, his face hitting the bed as he gripped onto his hair tightly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!' He growled, swearing off alcohol forever.

Anton sat up about a minute later, "Oh well… Norman will be back soon to bring me to the Thanksgiving dinner thing, might as well get ready." Sighing, yet again, Anton swung his legs out of the bed and walked over towards a chair that had his suit on it, wasting no time in getting it on. After he had that finished, he walked into the bath room and looked at his hair, deciding he wanted to play around with it.

Searching the bathroom for a bit, he found his prize; a small box of hair ties. Why Norman had that, Anton didn't know, but he didn't care at the moment. He pulled a brush through his hair until it was nice and straight before he pulled it into a pony-tail no bigger than his index finger, letting hair fall in the front of his face. With a nod of approval he started to braid a piece of hair that fell between his left ear and cheek, tying the end tightly so it wouldn't fall loose. ((ooc: I'll put pictures in my profile later))

Shrugging, he decided he was fine with what he looked like and stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the tie that Norman had given him to go along with the suit. He shrugged that off, though. He didn't know how to put that on.

"You ready Anton?" Norman called from the main hallway.

"Oh, yeah!" Anton called back, jogging out the door and downstairs to meet Norman. He noticed two things right away. One: Norman wouldn't make eye-contact with him and two: He looked rather tired, as if he had just gotten back from a fight or he had been running. Anton decided not to ask but to follow Norman out the door instead.

The car ride to the apartment they were going to was a silent one. Neither one of them wanted to talk about what happened last night, and Anton was sure that Norman thought that he had forgotten.

Their called pulled up in front of the building where Peter and Harry were currently staying at or so Anton guessed.

"Could you hand me the fruitcake?" Norman asked, looking to Anton feet.

Anton nodded, a little happier that Norman had finally said something to him even if it was just getting something for him. They stepped out of the car soon after he handed the box to Norman and began to walk up a small flight of stairs before entering the building and stepping into the elevator.

Anton noticed that Norman had looked off to the side and was looking rather sick, his breathe becoming a little shallower and his mouth was parted slightly. This stopped as soon as the elevator clicked to a halt, bringing the older man to his senses.

Anton continued to stare at Norman as they walked up to the door, biting his lip as he knocked. "Hey, Norman…"

"…Yes?"

"I'm sorry about last night…"

Norman looked shocked and was about to say something when the front door opened.

((ooc: Okay people, bear with me. I don't remember the exact lines here))

"Oh, Norman, come in." Aunt May smiled, opening the door wider for him when she spotted Anton. "Oh, and who's this?"

"I brought you some fruitcake," Norman started with a smile, handing the box to her. "And this is my friend Anton… Anton, this is May."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Anton smiled, taking her hand and kissing it, something that he had seen in a movie.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too Anton." Aunt May smiled, holding up her free hand to her face as if she were embarrassed. "Oh, Norman, you should have told me this handsome young man was coming!" She scolded with a nice smile. "Just one second, I'll make room for you." With that, Aunt May hurried off to pull up another chair and set the table with another plate and more silver wear.

"Oh, dad." Harry smiled, walking over to his father with MJ. "This is my girlfriend, Mary Jane."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Norman smiled, looking at her. "I've been waiting to meet this mystery girl that Harry was dating." Norman chuckled.

"I wonder were Peter is… I hope he remembered to bring the cranberry sauce he was supposed to get…" Aunt May said.

Just then, they heard a thump from upstairs, as if someone had jumped or jumped in.

"Oh, I didn't know he was home…" Aunt May frowned, heading towards the stairs and was followed by everyone else.

'No… he wasn't.' Anton thought; his brow furrowing. He would have heard something earlier.

When they all got upstairs, each one of them frowned, no one was to be seen. "Well that's odd…" Aunt May said.

"Kind of a slob, isn't he?" Norman asked as he surveyed the clothes that were scattered on the ground.

"All brilliant men are." Aunt May scolded with a small smile.

Both Anton and Norman looked back as they were leaving with the rest of the group when they heard a distant 'plop' on the floor, then up to the ceiling. It had sounded like a drop of water had hit the floor, but there wasn't a leak on the ceiling.

Norman looked over at Anton, seeing that he was looking over at the ceiling as well. 'He shouldn't have been able to hear that too…'

"Oh well." Anton muttered, walking down stairs like the rest, leaving Norman to look outside the window. He had a small hunch that someone was out there. When seeing nothing, he joined the rest downstairs to sit.

A few minutes later Peter came bursting in through the door, holding up a can. "It was a jungle out there!" Peter laughed, taking off his coat. "I had to beat an old lady with a cane to get this cranberry sauce." He said as he handed the can to Aunt May.

When they were all seated, Norman had tried to steal a bite of one of the foods and Aunt May slapped his hand with the wooden spoon. "Would you do the honors?" she asked, holding out the knife to Norman.

The look of ill intent that Norman gave to Aunt May made Anton's eyes go wide. He wasn't sure about the others, but it was as if he could feel the anger emitting from Norman, even when he gave her a small smile.

"Oh, Peter you're bleeding!" Aunt May cried just as Norman was about to cut into the turkey.

Norman stopped instantly to stare at Peter's arm. "Yeah, a bike messenger clipped me on my way back." Peter chuckled as he rolled up his sleeve to show the long, thin, cut along his arm.

"This is the boys' first thanksgiving here, and we're going to do it right." Aunt May said as she went to go get the first aid box.

"H-how did you say you got that?" Norman asked, pointing towards the wound with the knife he was holding. He looked completely and utterly shocked.

"A messenger clipped me… knocked me to the ground." Peter answered warily.

Setting down the knife, Norman stood up quickly and grabbed his coat. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Harry stood up quickly, giving Anton a quick glare before rushing after his father. Everyone could hear them yelling in the hallway making an uncomfortable atmosphere hang around inside the apartment.

Anton looked towards Peter, Mary Jane, and then Aunt May with an apologetic look.

"A word to the not so wise," Norman started, the sound of the elevator door closing could be heard as he was saying that. "Do what you need to with her then toss her aside." He growled before the elevator starting going down, signaling Norman's exit.

Harry walked in a few moments later, a hurt expression on his face.

"Thanks for standing up for me Harry." MJ said, standing up and throwing down her napkin.

"Hey, that's my father!" Harry yelled at her. "If I'm lucky I'll become half of what he is!"

"I'm sorry Aunt May…" MJ said, looking back at the elderly woman before leaving, Harry leaving soon after as well.

Peter, Aunt May, and Anton looked around at each other; both confusion and hurt in their eyes and faces.

"I-I'm sorry about Norman…" Anton stammered, looking down at his plate. "He just… seemed very tired when he came back from work…" Sighing again, Anton stood. "I should try to catch up with him to see what's wrong."

"It was nice meeting you, Anton." Aunt May said, looking towards him with sad smile, Peter nodded towards him as if meaning the same.

"I'm sorry that I… I couldn't…" Anton started, feeling his legs go weak and his vision blurring. "Stay…" Anton's once emerald eyes slowly faded into a pale white as he hit the floor, unconscious.

Peter rushed over to his side, slapping his face once. "Hey, hey, are alright!?" He called out, though Anton's body didn't stir.

AN: Yay another chapter! I hope you liked it and I'm itching to write more even though I should update my other story XDD Oh well.


	6. An Old Friend

An: Oh ho ho ho I've been lazy and haven't bee writing to sate my new found love for X-Men. Well, maybe not new, but I'm really starting to get back into the comics/cartoons I use to watch as little kid. :D Oh, if you guys have ever watched X-men: Evolution, then you should know who my new OC is based after, well, after two characters, but whatever.

**Well, from here on the time scheme is going to be COMPLETELY off to fit my needs, so… it might take a little while to get to the final battle between Spidey and blowing up Aunt May's house, blah blah blah, to the story!**

The next Villain

Chapter Six

Anton groaned, rubbing his head as he sat up from within the hospital bed. Yawning, Anton looked around himself with a confused look; he hadn't remembered being here in the hospital.

Just as he was about to stand, a nurse walked in and spotted him, "Oh, no you don't." She scolded, gently pushing him back down. "You can leave yet; you still need to rest up." She smiled, and took his charts at the end of the bed before leaving.

Anton stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever as well as watch people pass by his door for a moment. One guy caught his eye in particular. He had a light peach colored skin and dirty blonde 'mop top' hair, making his golden eyes shine. The man looked to be in his late twenties and wore a tight black shirt with blue jeans that was ripped at the knees as well as grey sneakers.

Anton looked away quickly when the man made eye contact with him, making Anton realize that he had been staring a little too long.

"Hallo?" A voice asked at the doorway, his German accent obvious. Anton looked over to se it was the man that he had been staring at, closer up he noted the gauze he had wrapped around his neck and the scar along the inside of his left arm. "Is zat really you?" The man asked, looking shocked to see Anton. "Vhat are you doing here Anton?" He asked, a grin spreading across his face.

Anton's brow furrowed, "I'm sorry… do I know you?" he asked.

"Vhat?" The man looked hurt. "How can you not remember me?"

"W-well… I'm sorry if I don't remember you, I have amnesia." Anton muttered, looking down with his eyes.

The man's face softened instantly. "Ah, I see, vell, in zat case, mein name is Max Maddenvurg, ve vere old army buddies before ve took un early leave." He stated with a smile. "Vhat can you remember Anton?"

"It's nice to meet you, Max… uh, again." Anton smiled, looking back up at the other man. "I was in the army… I don't remember that… I don't even have any scars…" Anton sighed, running a hand through his jet black hair. "All I can remember is my first name…"

"Oh, you have a lot to remember… Ah, but if zis helps your last name is Harjo." Max smiled, showing his slightly yellowed teeth.

"Thank you." Anton smiled, sitting up. "Would you mind… keeping me company for a while, I don't know when I'm going to leave or when someone is going to visit." Anton said sheepishly, looking down once more.

"Sure," Max nodded, pulling up a chair next to Anton's bed. "I came here to visit un mozer, and vas about to leave, so I've got nozing better to do."

"Thank you again." Anton smiled.

Norman slammed the car door shut, making his way into the building and demanded to know where Anton was. His was still in a foul mood, and Anton being in the hospital didn't make anything better.

A nurse led him to his room, pointing towards the open door from down the hall, leaving Norman to visit. He tried to regain a calm look as he strode over towards the doorway and was about to enter… but stopped when he heard laughter.

"Yes, yes, ve really did do zat!" Max laughed, clasping a hand onto Anton's shoulder who smacked his knee as he laughed.

"Wow! We must have been trouble for them!" Anton chuckled, rubbing his eye.

"Zat ve vere." Max nodded, still grinning.

"Hello Anton," Norman started, getting the two other men's attention. "Who's your friend?" he smiled.

"Norman!" Anton smiled as he looked over at him. "This is Max, and from what I learned he's an old army friend of mine!" He smiled happily.

Norman frowned when Anton turned back to Max and smiled.

_Jealous Norman? _The Goblin said with a smirk in his tone. _You want to make him happy, don't you, not this Max person… who is he to barge in? _

Norman ignored the voice in his head, smiling when he saw that Max was looking at him. "Yes, well, it's nice to meet you Max, I'm Norman Osborn." He said, holding out his hand.

Max smiled, taking his hand off Anton's shoulder to shake hands with Norman. "It's nice to meet you sir." He smiled, letting go of his hand. "Anton vas telling me vhat a good man you are."

"Oh really?" Norman asked with a grin, looking over at Anton for a moment to see that he was blushing, "What did he say?"

"He vas telling me how you took him in vhen you found him in ze alley vay and helped him get back onto his feet… zough he feels bad for ending up in ze hospital again… tell me, Anton, vhy is it zat you are back in ze hospital?"

"Well, the last thing I remember…" Anton started, stopping to think. "I was in Peter's and Harry's apartment… and I think I fell unconscious." Anton finished with a small shrug, "And I've been here ever since." He smiled.

"I see… well, do you think you're well enough to come home?" Norman asked Anton with a small frown.

Anton gave Norman a small nod before turning back to Max and continuing his conversation.

The older man continued to frown as he left the two, heading back towards the nurses to see if he could get Anton out of there and back home. If needed, he could tell them that he could hire doctors of his own to take care of him. Nodding to himself, he decided that that was a good idea.

"So, Anton, vere do you live… I vould like to visit, if zat is alright with you." Max edges of Max's lips curled into a smile as he said this, his mind staying optimistic.

"Ah, I don't know the address yet, but Norman can tell you… I'm sure he wouldn't mind you visiting."

"Ah, ja, I vill ask vhen he comes back." Max nodded. "Tell me, Anton, how long do you plan on living vith Norman?" His eyes glanced off to the side shyly as he asked, Anton catching this but not knowing what to make of it.

"Well, I'm not too sure…" The tanned boy started, taking a moment to think it over. "I really don't know who I am yet… all I know is my name but, I think I should move out soon… I'm probably a burden to Norman."

Max frowned at that, shaking his head slightly. "No, No, Anton, you couldn't ever be a burden, you vere the nicest guy back in the army." Standing, Max gave a small stretch, "I vill be right back, I vant to go see vere Norman vent so I can ask vhere I can visit you." Max gave a small look over his shoulder at Anton before walking down the hall towards Norman.

"No, sir, we want to keep him… Dr. Wilson said that there was something strange he wanted to see." A nurse told Norman with a small frown.

Norman let an irate sigh escape his lips as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Nurse… I can hire my own doctors to treat him** if **he needs to be treated… now I'm a very busy man and I would like to take Anton home, if you wouldn't mind." The nurse cringed at the pure venom that dripped in Norman's tone.

"R-right away sir, please wait a few moments…" The nurse said, leaving to get Anton ready to leave.

"Vell, zat vas easy enough." Max said, watching the nurse go.

Norman looked over at the German boy, slightly startled. _'How the hell did he sneak up on me?_' "Yes, but it's probably because I can get doctors, better doctors, to care for him."

Max nodded dully, "Yes, vell, I vas vondering if I could come and visit Anton at your home every once and a while… maybe help jog his memory from vhat he told me about his life back vhen ve vere back in ze army." He smiled brightly.

"That sounds fine, I'm sure Anton would like to see you again." Norman said, as much as he wanted to tell the German to piss off. Grabbing a paper that patients fill out on the counter, Norman jotted down his address with a pen that he had had in his pocket and handed that to Max. "When should we expect you?"

"Sometime tomorrow, if zat's alright." Max grinned from ear to ear when he received a nod from Norman.

The nurse returned moments later with Anton in a wheelchair, wheeling him over to Norman and Max. "Alright, he's ready to go."

Anton was looking down, blushing, embarrassed that they gave him a wheelchair to sit in instead of walking. "Bye Max, see you later…" Anton said, looking up at Max with a shy smile.

"Ja, see you tomorrow." Max said shaking hands with Norman, before watching them leave. "Yes… time to get mein liebe back." He said as he watched Anton, an oddly long tongue darting out between his lips to wet them.

AN: Yeah, sorry if you didn't understand Max…. I replaced the TH's with Z's and the W's with V's as well as Ja's and other stuff. Hopefully I got the German accent right, hehe. Oh yes, Mein Liebe means "My love", I believe, in German.


End file.
